youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nucca da Vinci
History Nucca Veneziano Lamberti was born on 14 August in Manchester Township, New Jersey to Stefano Lamberti, Jr. and Roberta Vescovi, just minutes before the birth of her twin brother, Domenico. Upon birth, the two were discovered to have a rare disorder of their adrenal glands which led to their bodies producing an above average and potentially dangerous amount of adrenaline. Stefano was a rampant alchoholic, and the children were born out of wedlock due to Roberta's unwillingness to marry. Before the children had even reached one year of age, Stefano began to turn abusive. One afternoon, Roberta had taken Nucca and several of their items and left. A confused Nucca didn't know what was going on she soon found herself in Camden. As she grew she was raised under the fake surname Veneziano and spent most of her days living in the streets or in shoddy apparents. Nucca ended up getting involved into Gangs and learned how to use a gun at only 10 years of age. Throughout her crime spree, she had never been caught and learned to live on the streets, gaining multiple street smarts and becoming tough enough to take on most guys after learning various forms of combat. She joined Gangs her mother got involved, although her mother wasn't as tough as Nucca. She spent her days serving as a Gang whore than an actual member. Nucca had managed to get away from all that, mostly because she was too young. And later, she would simply knock out or kill anyone who tried touching her. Once she had turned around 13, she came home to their current apartment to find her Mom dead surrounded by heroin, meth, and crack cocaine. Police who came to investigate determined she died of an overdose of heroin, and planned to take the other two later. Nucca was then put into Child Services, where they located her Father and sent her to live in his house. She was delivered by one of the Agents and once she got there, met her father Stefano and twin brother Domenico for the first time. Although they had lived vastly different lives, with Nucca having spent most of her life homeless and running from the law due to the warrant out for their mother's arrest, her and Dom hit it off almost immediately. Although Nucca had been in and out of proper education all her life, she was able to easily test into the same grade as Dom, demonstrating that, similar to her brother, her adrenal disorder had lead to Nucca gaining an advanced intellect. In fact, it was here where Nucca gained an interest in the Italian Reinnasance and began studying the history of Italy. As there were only two bedrooms in the house (one of which belonged to Stefano), Nucca was forced to move into Dom's room and had to sleep in the same bed. Here, in the midst of puberty, the long-lost twins began to experiment with one another sexually. In a short matter of time, this grew into a full-blown and devoted incestuous relationship between the two. Despite many close calls, the two managed to keep their relationship from their father. All was going swimmingly, until, one day, while walking home from a convenience store, the twins were stopped by a masked assailant and held at knife point. Although Dom looked ready to fight, Nucca was having none of it. Always keeping a concealed weapon, she shot the guy and managed to get Dom out before anyone could come to investigate. Later, Dom had pitched the idea to Nucca that they should become masked Vigilantes. Nucca agreed, but only because of the bond she was forming with her brother. Donning ski masks, the two embarked on a somewhat succesful short-lived trek as vigilantes, with Nucca, who was much more used to dealing with criminals from her childhood, often doing most of the work, with the more frail Domenico hanging behind. Nucca grew her gun collection by taking weaponry from the criminals she gunned down, and all seemed to be going well. However, after a while, Dom began rapidly losing weight, adopting an overall rather sickly appearance. Taking him to the hospital for tests, Stefano & Nucca were devestated to discover that, largely due to their time as vigilantes, Dom's body was producing potentially fatal amounts of adrenaline, and his heart was slowly beginning to shut down. After an arduous two-month process, Domenico's heart came to a complete stop, and, at the age of 15, Dom passed away. Nucca, devestated by the loss of her twin brother had started spending her days more secluded, away from any friends she made in school. And not long after, her Father had shot himself from the dread. Soon, however, Dom had managed to contact her through Astral Projection. He told Nucca that he could be freed and suggested that Nucca head to the Vatican to find information on how to free him. That night, she reported Stefano's suicide and then took whatever essentials and weapons she could and left before the police would arrive. Managing to steal a car, she made her way to the airport and looked at any flights going for Rome. After she found one, she immediately started divising a plan. Using the airport flight records, she managed to convince Airport Staff that she accidentally got on the wrong flight and that her family was in Italy without her. Feeling sympathetic, they managed to get her a special pass to fly on a plane, and she managed to sneak her guns in a carry on due to them not actually thinking she was a security threat. Once she arrived in Rome, she made a break for the airport, transfering the money she had taken from her old house and transfering it to Euros, and hailing the first taxi she could find. As she took Italian in her first semester of High School, she managed to barely get by in communication. She got into contact with the Italian Mafia, who agreed to forge her a fake passport if she did a few jobs for them. After receiving her passport she began travelling between Italy and Greece to try and learn about how she could free her brother, doing jobs for the Mafia in order to pay for the trips. Soon, she learned of the Watchers. Fallen Angels who were imprisoned in the Earth. She then took the opportunity to map out Vatican City in Rome, and snuck into it. Going deep into their chambers, she managed to find multiple books on summoning techniques and other powerful spells. Within the Chambers, she summoned the angel Penemue. Although at first reluctant to help her, she promised to free him from his imprisonment if he simply let her have his power. Worn by his punishment and longing to get free, he felt he had no choice. He casted his powers onto Nucca and told her how to enter the other side. Then, she began searching for her brother. Using their bond to track him, she met up with him for the first time in months. She learned of his new powers and then immediately opened a door back to the Mortal realm... And they found themselves back in their old home. She had freed her brother. Unfortunately, doing so, along with the means by which they did so earned a great amount of enemies amongst the choirs of Heaven and circles of Hell. Although able to combat the demons and angels with their newfound powers, the amount of beings constantly pursuing them quickly become overwhelming for the twins. Reflecting back on their time as vigilantes, Dom suggested the only way that they might find refuge from their attackers: to go to Rhode Island and join Young Justice. Although Nucca was hesitant, Dom had made a good point with her and within days they had hitched a ride on a bus headed for Happy Harbor. Weary and exhausted, the two were happily accepted by the team. To disguise their identity, Nucca, inspired by the Italian Renaissance, told the team that they were descendants of Leonardo da Vinci, and the two adopted da Vinci as their surname. The two now work full-time with the team, staying together in a small room near the back of Mount Justice. They are currently eighteen years old, and Nucca has taken on the fitting alias of "Fallen Angel". Category:Hero Category:Eighteen Category:Female Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Characters Category:Angelic Powers Category:TheThing12